


I Like Your Mouth Better Than Your Hand

by mclaheyisms (sharnams)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharnams/pseuds/mclaheyisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Isaac are "playing Call of Duty". Yeah, that's what it's called.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like Your Mouth Better Than Your Hand

"Dude, what do you wanna play?" Stiles looked to Isaac. "You know we beat Great Theft Auto like that." He snapped his fingers. "We should play something more intense…or something." 

"More intense than GTA? Not possible." Isaac rolled his eyes. "Uh, I don’t know what game. We’ve pretty much beat them all, haven’t we?"

"Hang on, lemme check." Stiles got up to cross the room and retrieve something from his desk. 

Isaac raised an eyebrow. “Where are you going? Check wha- Oh my god.” Stiles came and sat back down with a clipboard in his hand.

"So, according to this… yeah we’ve beat everything." Stiles looked up from the clipboard to see Isaac’s perplexed face.

"You made a chart of all the games we’ve played together?"  Isaac grabbed for it but Stiles moved it out of his reach. "C’mon, lemme see!"

"No. You’ll just make fun of it, I know you. Let’s just play Call of Duty. We haven’t played that in a while." Stiles put the chart underneath his right leg. "Ha! Now you can’t get it." He smirked.

Isaac rolled his eyes again. “I could if I really wanted to.” He mumbled. “Alright, whatever, let’s just start the game.” 

An hour passed and the boys just sat on the floor of Stiles’ room, intently playing the game. “Oh c’mon! Really?” Isaac yelled. “I can’t believe I died again. I blame you and that dumb clipboard.”

"Hey, the clipboard is  _not_  dumb and it has nothing to do with your mediocre gaming skills.” Stiles waved the clipboard in Isaac’s face. Isaac quickly grabbed the clipboard out of Stiles’ hand. 

"Hey, who are you calling mediocre? Now, let’s see, GTA, Call of Duty, Bioshock…" Isaac starting reading games off the list. 

"Ugh, give it back, man!" Stiles lunged toward Isaac, tackling him to the floor.

"What’s so special about this clipboard anyway, Stilinski?" 

Stiles sat up. “You’re not gonna make fun of me for it?”

"No, it’s a little weird I guess, but it’s cool to be organized and shit. Wish I was as organized as this clipboard is." Isaac chuckled, sitting back up. 

"Oh." Stiles grabbed a controller and handed it to Isaac. "Here, I wanna watch you play. See how good you really are."

"Uh, okay." Isaac took the controller from Stiles and started the game. "Easy peasy." 

Stiles watched for a while and Isaac actually wasn’t doing half bad. “Hey, Isaac, remember last time we hung out and after we played GTA we made out?” 

"Uh, yeah…yeah." Isaac’s face was glued to the screen intently. "That was uh…fun?" He continued, shooting enemies onscreen.

"I wanna try something else, just keep playing." Stiles smirked. 

"Um, okay…" Isaac continued to play, not really paying any attention to what Stiles was starting to do until he felt his hand down his pants. "S-S-Stiles!" He hissed. "What are you doing?"

"Seeing how good you _really are_  at this game.” 

"No-no fair." Isaac looked at the boy beside him, who was grinning. 

"Keep playing." Stiles commanded, moving his hand up and down on Isaac’s length. 

"But I-"

"No buts!" Stiles turned Isaac’s head towards his and kissed him softly on the lips. "Play."

"Fine!" Isaac huffed. "I’ll beat your high score while you get me off. How’ll that be for payback." 

Stiles squeezed harder, making Isaac gasp. “We’ll just see about that, Wolf Boy.” 

"Fuck!" Isaac groaned, dropping the controller. "Don’t stop, Stiles. Whatever, you do don’t-"

"Hey, guys what’s-Woah!" Scott walked into Stiles room. "Um, your dad left me in, Stiles. I can uh, come back later." He turned around to leave.

"No, wait! Um…" Stiles froze looking at Isaac in the ‘well now what are we supposed to do’ sort of way. Isaac just shrugged, but motioned for Stiles to remove his hand from his pants. Stiles quickly pulled his hand out. "Wait, Scott. Sorry. We were just-"

"We made out last time, this was a downgrade honestly." Isaac interjected.

"Downgrade? What the hell?"

"I like your mouth better than your hand. Sue me Stilinski!"

"You know what, you didn’t seem to be complaining just now when-"

"Stop!" Scott was turned back around and looked as his two best friends. "Why are you arguing about this?  _ **While I’m here.**_ " 

"Sorry." They said in unison. 

Scott started to laugh. Stiles and Isaac just looked at each other in slight confusion. 

"You’re not mad?" Isaac asked finally.

"No," Scott sat down on Stiles bed. "It’s about time you two released your sexual tension with each other. I was just waiting for it to happen. I’m glad it finally did." 


End file.
